


A Coveted Place

by printfogey



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen, Jusenkyo curses, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printfogey/pseuds/printfogey
Summary: Ranma, Ryoga, a single umbrella, and a sudden downpour. A short slice-of-life gen piece, set after the manga.





	A Coveted Place

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "rain". Set after the manga. Thanks to Tonko for giving this a look-through! Concrit and other feedback is very welcome. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. They are used here without permission. This fic is for entertainment only and is not to be used for profit in any way, nor should it be reposted anywhere else without the approval of its writer.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Aw, man, come on! Be a pal!"

"I'm not going to share my umbrella with you! What would people think?"

"They'd think you're a swell guy, of course. Come on, don't be stingy! I don't want to turn girl right now, I'm going to Mom's place!" Ranma kept clinging to Ryoga's arm, persistently refusing to be shoved away from under the shelter of Ryoga's umbrella, while Ryoga had to be careful not to undo the balance too much. "Where are you going, anyway? Or more, where do you _think_ you're going? I'll help you get there!" he said, putting as much persuasion in his voice as he could. "Old pal!"

Ryoga stopped his shoving momentarily, looking thoughtful, then just shook his head. "I was just going to stock up on supplies and then home! I can handle that on my own." He turned and walked down the street in the opposite direction from where he'd just been going. Ranma wasn't about to be shaken off, though, and kept his place walking right beside him, still sheltered by the red umbrella.

"That's perfect!" he said. "You can use any old supermarket for supplies. I hear the one closest to Mom often has good deals. You can drop me off at Mom's, then you'll go shopping, I'll borrow one of her umbrellas and meet you outside the supermarket later to help you home!" He patted Ryoga on the back heartily. "Perfect plan! Right?"

Ryoga walked silently for several long moments. Then he sighed. "I just want to know how my dog's getting on. It's not like I need to go home all that much otherwise." But the sound in his voice was of someone wanting to agree, now; or wanted it a bit more than he didn't want to. Ranma could tell. The boy just needed one more push.

"Camping's no fun in the rain, is it?" he pointed out. He wasn't even sure where Ryoga's girlfriend lived exactly, but he'd be surprised if their relationship had already gone so far that staying the night was a done deal. Even if Ryoga was in pig form. Ranma made a face at that thought.

Ryoga sighed once more. "...Fine. But you'd better look grateful and like it's not a usual occurrence!"

Ranma laughed and gave Ryoga another cheerful back-pat. "Heh, don't worry about that! You being nice like that -- of course it’s unusual!"

"Why you..." growled Ryoga. Then he stopped at an intersection, glancing at Ranma. "Why do you need to stay a man to see your mother, anyway? Doesn't she know?"

"Yeah, she does now," said Ranma easily, not returning the look. "And it's fine, it's fine." He shrugged. "I just like to be myself when I'm there. Mom matters."

"Huh." Ryoga made no comment for a while. They walked on in the gray streets, while the rain only grew more intense. Ranma actually made a few wrong turns himself as they got closer, not knowing this neighbourhood all that well yet, especially in bad weather. Well, it wasn't like Ryoga would notice.

Finally Ranma said, "She was alone for a long time, you know. She missed me that whole time." He shrugged, again. "Just seems fair to show some effort, y'know?" He could feel Ryoga's gaze on him but wasn't looking back.

"Yeah, well, but..." Ryoga started, but then fell silent again. They walked a few more steps. "Did she find out right away?" he asked.

Ranma considered saying something like _Yeah, because I'm honest like that, unlike some people_ , or, _So what if she didn't? There were good reasons not to tell!_ or something more scathing. But he honestly wasn't in the mood for a fight right now and besides, the rain was still pounding down just inches away from them both. And Ryoga hadn't sounded like he was asking to needle him or even just to keep a conversation going. He sounded serious. Even kinda vulnerable.

Ranma was quiet for a few moments. "No, she didn't,” he said finally, right as they reached the street where his mother’s house was. "I got to know her while I was pretending to be someone else. But everything came out eventually."

"But it was fine," repeated Ryoga, sounding a bit dubious.

"Yeah. Eventually," amended Ranma. In a way, it would have been easier if Ryoga had happened to be around during those times Mom came visiting back then, so he wouldn't have had to explain anything now. In another way he was sure it would have made everything even more tricky and complicated. 

"Ah, this is her house. Thanks. Hey, maybe you want to come in and meet her?" he said now. This hadn't been a plan, but now that they were actually both here it felt a bit rude not to offer. He was relieved when Ryoga shook his head. 

And that would have been that, for the moment, if his mother hadn't suddenly turned up behind them carrying her grocery shopping, her sudden shout of delight at seeing her son making the boys both turn their heads in surprise, followed by a fierce hug that made Ranma tumble into Ryoga, which knocked the umbrella over, making it all for nought. Nodoka was left with the female version of her son, standing there in the rain with wet oversized clothes and a tiny black pig beside him.

"Ranma..."

"Aw, shoot. This is a friend of mine, he fell into the Spring of Drowned Pig, blah blah, we'd better get him inside and give him some hot water. Stop biting me, Ryoga, she saw you anyway."

"Ranma... were you walking underneath an umbrella with another boy? That's not very manly, you know."

"Mom! There were good reasons for that!" They stepped into the house with Ranma babbling, dragging Ryoga’s clothes, backpack and umbrella along, while Ryoga made a noise that sounded like an "I told you" grunt, halfway to a snicker.


End file.
